


Oath

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Time, Legend of Zelda References, Oral Sex, Princes & Princesses, Princess Peridot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Jasper had sworn an oath to her queen, to protect the Princess of Kollane with her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is what happens when someone with ADHD takes medication that makes them hyper focused for 4 hours.
> 
> So notes:  
> Yelena is Yellow Diamond.  
> I do not know why I named her Yelena. I just like the name.  
> If this has Breath of the Wild vibes...Good.

The lore states that a child was born between the Queen of Kollane and at the time, a prince who was third in line to the throne. This child held the same powers of the Queen, but also had gained markings of a rare breed of fae which had passed down through the generations of the prince. She was powerful, more so than her mother but her powers never came to be. There have been rumors about this secret child for years, many claiming to have seen her in the kingdom but others believing the Queen had her killed. But, without permission from the queen, today is the day the Princess of Kollane has been set free.

It is a simple error from a storm which sought the princess as a source of pure energy. The large electrical readings created an error within the machine, the machine that had kept her prisoner. The error overheated the machine, causing a short-circuit and unsealing the woman from her slumber. There she lives on her own, afraid to leave the abandoned castle for fear of the unknown when she finally does. She does not know what year it is, how long she has been in the machine, or if her kingdom is still standing and her family is still alive. Many of her memories have been heavily impacted by her time asleep, and she does not remember why she is in this castle but knows she has a family that must be waiting for her. Or so she desperately hopes.

But it has been six months she has woken from the machine, and no one has come to put her back in the machine or to bring her back to her home in Kollane. Many have tried to enter the castle, but they were pillagers who could not make it pass the seal placed around the castle. The princess has tried to leave, but she is unable to find the strength to do so. She has spent her months hoping someone will bring her home, but the longer she waits the more her hope fades.

When she decides to leave it is because she finally loses hope. She packs a bag with some light clothing, headdresses to hide the pointed shape of her ears and long enough to cover the markings that curve above her breasts, and a pair of shoes that allows her to traverse in any inclement weather. She takes many of the expensive jewels around the home to pawn for money, and a dagger to protect herself on this journey. She finds a map and tries to remember where she was brought. A small, unclaimed castle which was a day’s journey to Zahri. She thinks about going there, but something still stops her. Kollane was in the center of the islands and she was miles apart from her home land. She wonders if her mother will be happy to see her return, but her head begins to pound just thinking about it. She closes the map and settles for heading home to Kollane, rummaging through the room she had first awoken in to see if she can find anything else for her journey. 

The bedroom—even without the machine—obviously belonged to her. The clothes in the drawers and closet seemed to be her size, and the books were things she remembers reading and enjoying at one point in her life. She even remembers a secret hiding spot with money—which she takes and puts in her bag for her journey—but also there were journals she must have written as a child. They were filled with information about how boring her studies were and her desires to leave this place. The princess remembers a tutor who taught her math, science, English, and other languages, and would sometimes teach her how to be a princess but had never got the chance to be one. While she has the title through lineage, she was never allowed to live in the castle set on Kollane despite being born there and the further she reads into the journal the reason for that becomes clear to her again. 

She hates her mother.

But, she does not remember having such feelings of resentment for her mother and the journal does not explain the reason for the hatred. The last entry is written the day she was put into the machine; writing about how she wants to be free from her mothers control, and her inability to escape the castle due to the guards on watch. She is suddenly conflicted about her own desires to want to go home and brings out the map again. She wonders if she heads to the smaller islands, if someone there will be able to help her figure out what happened to her and maybe they knew something about her mother. 

Her first step is to leave the castle. She grabs her bag after putting her journals in and leaves through the guard’s gate. There was a stable attached, but the horses living inside of it were gone and the place was empty. The moment she steps outside she is suddenly overwhelmed with the brightness of the sun and the noises of wild birds flying over her. It was her first time outside since she was born, she remembers she was not allowed to leave the castle and with her attempts was often punished for trying to do so. She finds herself lucky the sun is east of her and she is traveling west to the smaller islands, unfortunately by foot.

Even after hours of walking she has not encountered any humans who may just be traveling, and it causes her to begin to catastrophize the situation. Maybe she was in that machine because her mother was trying to protect her? Maybe a war had broken out and the destruction led to the killing of thousands of people? She breathes, trying to calm herself as she approaches a stable which is not on the map she had in her bedroom. She assumes she must have been in that machine for at least a year for a stable like this to exist, but stables often meant there is a place for her to rest and refuel before continuing her journey. 

Her first opinions of the stable are solely base on the fact there are horses, chicken, and sheep in the pen. She remembers having a deep love for animals and a horse which belonged to her—although she was never allowed to ride it—she would go into the stables in the castle and brush her horse before being yelled at to wash up for dinner. She wishes she could take a horse on her travel to the smaller islands, but she wants to conserve her money for important needs. 

“Hello!” A man shouts to her and she freezes, it was the first person to make contact with her and for some reason she cannot bring herself to say hello back. She continues to walk towards the stables and the man greets her again. “Are you looking for a horse?” He asks her, and she shakes her head in response. “How about a place to sleep for the night? Are you heading to the islands?”

His questions make her more nervous, but she finds it in herself to respond, “y-yes.” She clears her throat, “I’m traveling to Zahri.”

“That place is really a paradise.”

“Have you been there?” She asks quickly, gripping the strap around her shoulder tighter.

“You haven’t heard about their, ‘girls only,’ rule?” He laughs, “let me get you a bed for the night.” He begins to walk into the stable and the princess follows him. “Is it your first time in these parts?”

“I have never left my home before.”

“You look awfully young to be traveling on your own. How about I let you rest here for free tonight? Some of the guards from Zahri often travel up here to check on any suspicious activity, if you ask one of them I am sure they can travel with you rest of the way.”

“…Thank you.” She nods. 

“Go ahead and take any bed if you need to rest and just let me know if you have any questions. I’ll make you some tea.” He moves over to an electric burner on the side of the room, taking the kettle and filling it with water and some tea leaves before setting it down for the tea to heat up. “Where are you from?”

“Kollane.” She states, setting her bag down on one of the beds and readjusting her garb. “I was born there, I mean.”

“You are very lucky to not have grown up there. When I was young, I used to be a guard over in Lahar and I heard rumors for a long time that one of the siblings of the queen, was trying to leave her throne. It made Kollane change all its policies and people who lived there were not allowed to leave for a few years. The queen was afraid her people would leave for her sister’s land.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What? Really?” He shakes his head, “what are they teaching kids these days?” He grumbles, “about fifty years ago, Queen Yelena temporarily left Kollane. No one knows why this happened, but her older sister took over and decided to split up the lands amongst her sisters.”

She takes a second to process the story, to see if anything brings back memories but she feels empty. This was a historic event that she must have been told about, or maybe it happened while she was asleep. She cannot fathom being asleep for fifty years. “Uh…Were there rumors? I mean, rumors as to why the queen left in the first place?”

“People come in and out of this place and I always hear rumors about Queen Yelena.” He turns off the burner and grabs a mug from the cabinet underneath it, pouring some tea into the cup.

“Did you ever hear she had a daughter?” The princess asks, walking over to the man to grab the tea cup from him. “Thank you.” She moves to sit down at a small table, putting the cup down in front of her.

The man laughs, “I’ve heard that rumor a hundred times, but I don’t think you could pay a man to sleep with that woman. Queen Yelena is vicious.” He stops himself from laughing when someone comes to the front of the stable with a horse. He excuses himself.

Vicious? She sighs, taking a sip of the tea. She remembers arguments and fights she would get into with her mother while she was growing up but does not remember anything the woman did that made a person use the word vicious. She wonders if there is more to her mother than she even knows about. She was not the type of woman who took no for an answer, but she did not seem like the type of woman who permanently ban the citizens of her kingdom from leaving. Although, if that was the case than the princess could got as far as the assume her mother was the one who locked her in that castle.

“I never caught your name.” The man speaks as he comes back. “Most people just call me Old Man,” he snorts.

Her name? That was something she completely forgot. Was she ever given a name in the first place? She cannot recall a single instance where someone calls her anything other than, ‘princess,’. “I don’t…know.” She admits, taking another sip from her tea. “I don’t know who I am.” She wonders if she can feign it off as amnesia. 

“What a shame that a young girl like yourself suffers with that sort of memory loss.” He shakes his head.

“I have journals from when I was younger, but they never mentioned a name…I mean, why would they if they belonged to me?” 

“Right, right. You can always give yourself a name, you know? Just temporarily until you get your memory back.”

She thinks about it, digging in her shattered memories and trying to come up with some sort of answer. “…I can’t…” She leaves the cup on the table before walking to the bed and moving her bag, so she can sit onto the bed. “Maybe…Peridot?” She squints, “Stars, that sounds so stupid.” She rolls her eyes, but for some reason the name sounds right to her.

“Well, Peridot, I’ll leave you to get some rest. I’ll wake you when the guards get here and have them escort you out.”

“…Thanks.” She nods before lying down on the bed. It was much more comfortable than the machine she once called her bed, but for some reason it takes her a while to fall asleep. The guilt of leaving the castle was eating her alive, but her desire to know more plagued her even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot wakes up, jolting from her bed in a sudden, swift motion. She looks around the stables, staring at the wooden walls that surround her before she realizes it was not a dream, and she was in fact, free from the castle. It takes her a moment to calm down, to focus on what is currently happening in the present for her heart to stop racing so fast. The first she wants to do is to wash up for the morning because of falling asleep in her heavy garb. She grabs her bag from the floor and picks out a shirt and some shorts for her to wear. They are not appropriate for a princess—or so her mother would say—but she remembers fighting her mother for the right to wear whatever she wanted since she was not allowed to leave her home in the first place.

She leaves in the inn by heading into a hallway which leads her to a communal bath. She makes sure no one is inside before entering, taking up a small station and setting her clean clothes down before taking her headdress off and tossing it to the side. She was sweating, incredibly hot from wearing such heavy clothing but she remembers when she was younger, and her mother scolded her about how important it was for her to hide who she was. People would simply judge her for her appearance being so different than the others around her. Peridot does not know exactly what she is, and her journal dictates she is some sort of fae but that was all she could gather from the scribbles of a child. 

She begins to undress, pulling the long dress over her head and tossing it to the ground before peeling the shirt she is wearing underneath it. Her idea of wearing such heavy layers while going to a beach island seemed ridiculous and she found herself struggling to undress herself. When she finally does, she grabs a shower head and begins to rinse herself off, using some complementary soap she finds stashes in a bucket under the mirror. She decides to not use the bath because she is worried the longer she takes the easier it is for someone to walk in on her, to see the markings across her chest and accuse of her being some sort of monster. 

She dries herself off quickly, sliding a short sleeve shirt on that covered her chest and the shorts she had grabbed earlier. She slips her shoes back on, drapes the towel around her shoulders and picks up her clothes before heading back into the inn. She shoves the clothes back into her bag, drying her dark hair as the owner of the stable comes into the room.

“Ah ha!” He shouts and Peridot freezes. She had decided against wearing her head covering because of how hot, humid, and uncomfortable he made her. The reaction instantly makes her believe it is a bad decision. “Are you an elf?” He asks, “they’re coming out of the woodworks, I swear.” 

“…Excuse me?”

“Ever since Pink took over Zahri, I’ve been seeing more elves coming down to see the island. Not just elves though, all sorts of creatures are dying to be a part of her kingdom.” The man seems wrapped up in his own thoughts, “oh! That guard I told you about is here, she’s waiting outside for you.”

He leaves, and Peridot finally feels at ease with herself again and knows she must take the persona of an elf now.

She gathers up the last of her things, bringing her bag up onto her shoulder before leaving the inn. It’s still very early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise but the skies were becoming much lighter, almost cloudier as if it might rain. She wonders if she should have brought an umbrella with her from the castle before she started this journey. She still wonders if she ever should have left.

“You Peridot?” She listens to the guard speak, a low, masculine tone with such a gruffness to it that it almost makes Peridot completely attracted to this woman. She focuses, nodding at the question and walks over to the guard. She was very tall, and Peridot finds herself unable to stop staring at the woman. “I should have expected an elf.” The woman was simply attractive, the garb she was clad in was very revealing and unlike any guard she could imagine. Instead of body armor or any type of suit, she was dressed in bandages around her breasts—which Peridot did not understand the purpose of protectiveness of—and a pair of thin, dark orange and gold pants that cuffed around her ankles and left her bare feet exposed. The gold and orange flattered her dark complexion and the patches of white around her visible skin.

“I’m not an elf.” She states, already failing at her new persona.

“No? Must be a fairy, then.” She crosses her arm, “if that is the case, it would be my honor to bring you to my island.” The way she speaks that sentence is almost as if she was trying to seduce Peridot right there and then. 

“Uh…What?”

“Fairies are unseen on this part of the land, they are rare in the central lands, too…Are you from Kollane?”

She blinks, “how do you know that?”

“You look all prim and proper; most airheads from Kollane are.” She turns around, “let’s go. We should be able to get back before sunrise.”

“Wait a minute.” Peridot huffs, walking in front of Jasper and turning around to look at her. “Don’t tell me you are going to be this much of an…Ass,” according to her diary, the first time she swore was at her mother and she was seven, “the entire way there. If so, I can get there by myself.” 

“I’ll be nice, I promise.” She smirks before beginning to walk forward, Peridot moving out of her way to let her pass. 

Peridot does her best to keep up with Jasper, but the woman is tall, obviously built and has legs much longer than her so Peridot trails behind for much of the journey. Jasper sees this and decides to slow down her pace, wanting to keep the stranger a bit of company. “So, why are you coming to Zahri?” She asks when they reach the bridge that connects the islands.

Peridot tries to remember all the lies up to this point. “I wanted answers to who I am…Before I go back to Kollane. This is the closest island to where I was.”

“Is this some spirit quest or something?”

Peridot rolls her eyes, “no. I really have no clue who I am”

“Did you get hit on the head? Into some big fight with someone who knocked you unconscious? People don’t just randomly get amnesia for the hell of it.”

“I don’t like your attitude.”

“Get used to it.” She shrugs.

Peridot groans, such a beautiful woman with such a shitty personality. Of course. It was not as if Peridot knew the first thing about relationships or what people even did in them. As a child she often stole her maid’s romantic novels and some of the things she read in those books were obviously not for the eyes of a child, but she couldn’t help but be curious. Her maid and tutor had only taught her so much.

“Okay, fine. I’ll listen.” Jasper has a sudden change of heart, stopping in her tracts and turning back to Peridot which makes her stop walking. “I told you I’d be nice…So, tell me what happened.”

“I just woke up and there are things I remember…Entirely insignificant things such as my maid teaching me what sex is, or a childhood horse, and even growing flowers in the inner court yard, but I woke up completely alone. I know who my mother is, and I know who I am in theory…?” She shakes her head, wondering what the harm of Jasper knowing would be.

“Who do you think you are?”

“I’m…The Princess of Kollane…I guess.”

What Peridot expects is for Jasper to start laughing, to call her crazy and that she was making this up. Anything is better than the stern look on her face. “I need to get you to Pink…” Jasper reaches out to Peridot to grab her bag to carry it for her, assuming it was slowing her down. “Take off your shoes, it’s disrespectful to wear them on the beach.”

“What is that reaction for?” Peridot asks as she begins to slide her shoes off, holding them in her hand as she follows Jasper onto the beach from the bridge. The moment her feet slide into the cool sand makes her feel different. She had never touched sand before, never felt the grainy touch against her skin and she wiggles her toes in it playfully before she begins to follow Jasper again. 

“I have only heard rumors myself.” Jasper suddenly becomes so unsure of the situation, leading this girl to her home seemed either incredibly stupid or dangerous.

“Can you tell me?”

Jasper groans loudly, as if she is angry at something. “There is an old rumor that the queen of Kollane had a daughter that no one knew about and killed her.”

“I mean…I’m pretty sure I’m alive?”

Jasper takes a deep breath to calm herself down. “You look nothing like the queen. She has blonde hair, gold eyes…”

“I’ve been told I look like my father.”

“How convenient. If you were her daughter, you would also have her powers.” Jasper says it in an almost teasing tone, her personality changing from frustration to wanting to prove Peridot wrong. “Come on, we’re here.”

Peridot stops walking to watch Jasper head towards the outer walls of the town. The sun had been hiding behind dark clouds and the sound of thunder rumbled above them. She walks off the beach, her feet landing on solid ground as she puts her shoes back on and follows Jasper. A woman walks to the entrance from inside the town; she’s tall, lithe, short peach colored hair which is cropped around her ears and adorned in a fashion that matches Jasper’s. Peridot wonders if all the women here wore similar clothing or if there was another reason.

“I need to speak to Pink.” She drops Peridot’s bag down in front of the entrance. 

“Did something happen?” The woman speaks, her voice very light and very different from Jasper’s rough tone. 

“I just need to see her, Pearl. She’s awake, right?”

“Yes. Jasper, who is this?” Pearl whispers but Peridot can clearly hear her.

“She says she is the Princess of Kollane.”

The look on Pearl’s face suddenly turns into panic. “Bring her right to Pink’s chambers.” She retreats inside the walls and Jasper turns to look at Peridot. 

“What?” Peridot asks, walking over and grabbing her bag from the ground. “Pink is…The ruler?”

Jasper nods, “hopefully she can figure out if you are who you say you are.” She begins to walk into town, “welcome to Zahri, Peridot."


End file.
